Heartbreak Warfare
by A Fatty Cupcake Kid
Summary: The rain is comforting, but Rochelle can't stop talking about that greasy biker guy. Nick can hardly take it... One shot.


_Lightning strikes_

_Inside my chest to keep me up at night_

The rain continued to fall in the sky. The dull gray making Nick feel tired and weakened. He hated that feeling... Weakness...

"Hey, Nick." Rochelle walked out next to him. They decided to rest up for the night, staying in a safehouse that had seperate rooms.

"Why are you up? You chose the room with the most comfortable bed." He spoke softly, focusing on the falling droplets.

"The rain..." She smiled at the sky through the bars of the saferoom. "It's peaceful like this, and I didn't want to miss it."

"Oh, that's nice..." Nick couldn't exactly find the words to say.

"I kind of miss Francis," She muttered softly.

_Dream of ways_

_To make you understand my pain_

"Really...?" He mostly said it out of anger, not asking her.

"Yea, he was nice." She smiled again. Nick felt his frown grow tight as he watched her. _That greasy monkey... He shouldn't make her feel that happy..._ "What's wrong?"

"Nothin' really..." He looked through the bars again to see the rain.

_Clouds of sulfur in the air_

_Bombs are falling everywhere_

_It's heartbreak warfare_

"I just don't really see what you like about that guy..." Nick pushed himself from leaning on the door, heading to his room.

She followed him, trying to explain. "He's really nice, and he looks real cute, too. What _don't_ I see in him?"

"Ellis is really nice and cute, what don't you see in _him_?" Nick frowned.

"That's interesting..." She smiled as he stood in the doorway.

"What?" He leaned his arm against the opening of the door.

"You think Ellis is cute..." Her eyes looked down the hall, as if expecting him to walk up.

_Once you want it to begin_

_No one ever really wins_

_In heartbreak warfare_

"That's not what I meant, Ro." He rolled his eyes, walking into the room. He stripped himself, then landed on the bed.

"Yea, right." She joked.

"Ro, I'm tired... Please, just..."

_If you want more love_

_Why don't you say so?_

"Just what?" She crossed her arms, standing in the doorway.

"Just go to sleep..." He groaned agains the pillow.

"Ok..."

_If you want more love_

_Why don't you say so?_

She plopped down on the bed, landing next to him. "Scoot over."

"Not here, Ro!" He sat up, looking at her tiredly.

"Well, I want to talk for a sec, ok?"

He hummed silently, trying to decide whether he wants to listen. "Sure, whatever..."

_Drop his name_

_Push it in and twist the knife again_

_"So is it just Francis you hate?" She stretched out on the bed._

He rolled under the covers, facing the opposite direction. "Well, yea..." He sighed heavily. "You could find someone to give you real love, some one to treat you like a queen."

"Like who? Ellis?" She rolled to face him, noticing his back was turned.

_Watch my face_

_As I pretend to feel no pain_

"No, not Ellis..."

"Coach?"

"No..." He rolled over, facing her.

"Who?" She grunted out the word, frustrated.

He felt his eyes heavy. Seeing her so infatuated with that jerk was terrible. He felt neglected. "Like me!" The words came out softer than he wanted. He wanted her to get scared, to feel bad. He wanted her to feel terrible for being so in love.

He wanted her to feel the weakness he was feeling.

He rolled back over, angrily. "Go to bed now..."

_Clouds of sulfur in the air_

_Bombs are bursting everywhere_

_It's heartbreak warfare_

She lied next to him, silent. Nick obtained his victory. He could hear her tossing and turning in the bed, shame overtaking her. Why did his heart hurt so much. "Ro, what's wrong?"

_Once you want it to begin_

_No one ever really wins_

_In heartbreak warfare_

"Why do you have to make me feel so terrible?" She didn't look at him. He saw her back gently rise and fall with her sobs. He felt his chest aching, something in him hurt, bad.

"I'm tired of hearing how you treat every other guy nice, Ro!" He huffed, clenching his fists. "How you call Ellis sweetie all the time. How you talk about that biker ass every single day!" Nick felt his eyes watering. No way in hell was he going to cry. "I just... I love you..."

_If you want more love_

_Why don't you say so?_

_If you want more love_

_Why don't you say so?_

"I can't stand how much you love them over me..." There were the tears he promised would never come. He quickly stopped them. "Why can't you love me, Maria!" He stopped suddenly, realizing his sudden outburst. "Ro!" He corrected himself.

"Why did you say Maria?" Ro looked confused, scared. Her eyes tired from the crying.

_Just say so..._

"Because I just..." He couldn't find an excuse.

_How come the only way to see how high you get me_

_Is to see how far I fall?_

"Was she your ex-wife?" Ro's hand was on Nick's shoulder. Her hands were firm, but comforting.

"She..." Nick felt himself out of focus. "She was..." His heart felt heavy inside him.

Rochelle didn't say anything.

_God only knows how much I'd love you if you let me_

_But I can't break through it all_

_It's a heartbreak..._

She leaned over, placing her head on his shoulder. Her hand made it to his back, her other arm wrapping around himself. Her skin was soft against his own. He moved his arms to her back, pulling her closer. Her hands softened on his back. He held her tighter, but comfortingly. He let small tears fall. "Why did she have to cheat on me?" He spoke in breathy whispers.

"She was stupid to do that..." She said softly. "You're one of the most amazing guys."

He pulled from the hug, looking at her face. "Ro, you and everyone's grandma knows that's a lie."

She laughed softly. "Even if you are a sarcastic ass." She rolled her eyes.

_I don't care if we don't sleep at all tonight_

_Let's just fix this whole thing now_

"Ro..." He leaned in closer, his chin on the top of her head. "I just... I don't know how to stop feeling so jealous..."

She was still a moment, her breathing soft. "Don't..." When he looked down at her, she kissed him. Her lips soft, gently brushing against his.

_I swear to God we're gonna get it right_

_If you lay your weapon down_

He kissed her back, putting more pressure. He wanted the kiss to go deeper. He pushed on her back, making her move closer.

"Nick..." She breathed his name as they broke for air. He moved in quickly, not wanting to stop. She was on his lap, their chests pushed together as he rubbed her back. He kissed her roughly, excitedly. When she pulled back, he made it to her neck. "Nick, please..." She was running her fingers through his hair, her fingers twisting with it as he kissed her more. "Don't... Don't do this..."

_Red wine and ambien_

_You're talking shit again_

He kissed her even more, her back curved as he started going lower. She tugged at his hair, making him jerk up. "What?" He looked over her as she slowed her breathing.

"Don't do this, Nick..." Her eyes were sad. Her body wanted him, though. "You're only doing this because you're sad..."

He kissed along her collarbone. "I love you, Ro..." He moved up, making it to her jaw. His kisses were soft and loving. "If you don't want to..."

_Good to know it's all a game_

_Dissapointment has a name_

_It's heartbreak warfare..._

She kissed him, urging him on. He smiled, approving of her choice. He kissed her softly. He didn't want it to go to sex, but she thought that. That's exactly what he wanted. She moved her tongue along his lips. Soft, tender. He let his move with hers, curving as she did, carressing as she did. He let soft moans escape her lips as he pulled back. He smirked, she was under his spell.

_It's heartbreak warfare_

_It's heartbreak warfare_

He let her kiss him for a moment, then started moving softer. He kissed her gently as she calmed down. After he stopped he smirked at her. "You ok?"

She sighed. "I though you would..."

"That's something you decide after we get away from these zombies..." They kissed once on the lips, then went to bed. Nick held Rochelle close, his arms wrapped around her as she slept. "I love you..."

_It's heartbreak warfare..._

* * *

**A/N**: I really liked the way this turned out. It's just a little story, but it's really sweet.


End file.
